1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for articles such as napkins. In particular, the present invention relates to an article holder for retaining stacked articles dispensed in a horizontal plane and held in place by a retaining member which is adjustable for the height of the stack of the horizontally disposed articles and which is adapted to be removed as a retaining member or placed beneath the stacked articles if desired.
2. The Prior Art
Various types of article holders, particularly napkin holders, are known in the art.
One common type of napkin holder, as used in restaurants and commercial establishments, to hold a stack of folded napkins, is formed with either two or three side walls and has dispensing openings on either one side or two opposite sides.
Another type of napkin holder as used in the past includes a base, and wire form retaining members extended upwardly from the sides of the base.
The above two types of napkin holder have certain disadvantages. While the former can prevent napkins from being blown away, the stored napkins are not easily retrieved because its openings are limited. The latter type would not prevent the stored napkins from being easily blown during windy weather or by an electric fan. Most napkins are approximately 6xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x976xc2xdxe2x80x3 and are easily blown away. None of the known napkin holders can simultaneously prevent napkins from being blown away and also provide easy access to the napkins.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an article holder having a retaining or anchoring member for holding articles such as napkins horizontally stacked with respect to the article holder.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a retaining member for an article held which is adapted to be raised or lowered for different heights for the height of the stored napkins or articles and which can be placed underneath the napkins or articles.
It is yet another object to provide an article holder which is a simple and effective design and is portable.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the foregoing description and drawings in which: